Be My Valentine
by Littlefearie
Summary: A series of drabbles of my favourite Fairy Tail couples and how they each went about celebrating Valentine's Day.
1. Mirajane and Freed

**A/N: Felt like doing this in time for Valentine's Day. It's just a collection of drabbles involving my favourite should be couples and what the problems they come across during Valentine's. First up is Freed and Mira. Enjoy~**

It was two days before Valentine's Day; the guild was empty of everyone except the most reserved member of Thunder God Tribe. Freed made his way carefully to the back of the guild to where the kitchen was located. Searching blindly for the light switch Freed mentally cursed himself for coming up with this ridiculous plan to begin with.

After overhearing how everyone was planning on getting their girls gifts for Valentine's Day, Freed was busy glazing at the silver haired beauty that was Mirajane. Watching her work carelessly at the bar; laughing and humming song ditties from the second floor balcony had become a daily occurrence for him. It was yesterday that Bickslow brought the idea to his mind.

"I don't see why you don't just give her something for Valentine's Day it's not gonna hurt ya." Bickslow bluntly said while relaxing on the chair nearest to Freed.

"Yeah it's not gonna hurt ya!" His so-called babies repeated.

"Shouldn't you be off getting a present for Lisanna?" Freed asked looking over his shoulder.

"I will...later but you better give Mira something special. She IS a famous idol you know." Bickslow said before taking his leave; his babies following suit.

Finally finding the light switch, Freed sighed, he was thinking of buying Mira something but he didn't want her to figure out his infatuation for her. That's why he put a rune on the entrance doors so that after Mira locked up for the night he would be able to sneak in to commence his plan and what was his plan? Looking down at his hands carrying bags of molding chocolate and heart shaped moulds. Yes Freed Justice was going to mould chocolates. Placing both bags upon the counter, he pulled out the instructions from his jacket pocket.

"Okay so I need to find a slow cooker." Freed said checking each cupboard in hopes of finding one. After searching through five cupboards, he was starting to think that they didn't own a slow cooker. "Damn where could it be?"

"It's in the top right cupboard." A familiar angelic voice said from behind Freed.

"Mira!" Freed jumped at her voice resulting in him hitting his head on the top of the cupboard he was kneeling under. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet behind the bar and came back to get it." Mira explained lifting a light violet wallet out of her handbag. "What are you doing here Freed?"

"I'm...well I'm making moulded chocolate." He said pointing to the bags on the counter.

"Oooo who's the lucky girl?" Mira asked cheerfully walking over to Freed.

"Umm...you don't know her."

"Really?" Mira questioned. "Well whoever she is you must really like her to be making heart shape chocolates."

"You have no idea." Freed mumbled as he watch Mira take down the slow cooker. He pulled out the instructions again pretending to read it when she turned in his direction. "So it says here that we have to set the cooker on a low steady heat and to stir it occasionally to make sure it doesn't get too hot," Freed stopped when he felt a green and white polka dotted apron being his torso. "M-M-Mira what are you doing?"

"We wouldn't want you getting dirty from baking right?" Mira said smiling.

"But..." He looked down feeling as though his manlihood was slipping away.

"Don't worry you look really cute in that." She said winking.

Putting the instructions to his face, Freed tried to mask the increasing blush that was crossing his cheeks from Mira. They continued making the chocolate; Freed trying to keep the temperature from over-heating while Mira stirred the chocolate.

"Mira could you pass me one of the moulds?" Freed asked taking hold of the stirring.

Putting one of the moulds near the stove, Mira stepped out of the way so that Freed could carefully pour the right amount of melted chocolate into each one. Mira smiled. She had always thought that Freed was very attractive when he was concentrating on something. His thin eyebrows would scrunch together and he would bite on one corner of his lip – it was taking all of Mira's will power to not lean in and kiss him.

_"Hmm a kiss..."_

"Ok I finished pouring everything in. We just need to let them cool so they can harden." Freed said placing the empty pot in the sink.

"Freed are you really not going to tell me who this mystery girl is?" Mira asked pouting a bit.

"Not at all."

"Even if I gave you a kiss?"

"Not even if you...wait what?" Freed asked turning to face her.

Slowly moving over to him, Mira wore a seductive smile. Freed had no way of escape since his back was pressed against the counter and he knew how fast Mira could be. Standing in front of him, Mira slightly pressed herself onto him, reaching to run her fingers through his long hair.

"I said..." pursing her lips a bit. "A kiss."

"Y-y-ye- I mean maybe! Maybe I might tell you." Freed answered, his face completely beet red at this point.

"Close your eyes." Mira commanded.

Happily abiding Freed closed his eyes. _"I'm going to be kiss by Mirajane! I can't believe this is happening."_ The small sounds of un crumbling paper reached Freed's ears. _"What's that sound? Is she unfolding something?"_ Then the light smells of chocolate under his nose. _"What is she doing?"_ He opened his eyes to see that Mira was holding a piece of Hershey's chocolate kiss. She smiled brightly.

"Well based on your reaction I know who it is now but you can still have this kiss if you want."

Freed smiled. "No I have another kiss in mind." He said leaning towards her.

She giggles. "I would love to taste that."

Let's just say that the chocolate was forgotten after that.

**A/N: Okay one down four more to go! I hope everyone enjoyed part one. Next up is Levy and Gajeel.**


	2. Levy and Gajeel

**A/N: Now it's Levy and Gajeel's turn! I wonder if you would notice the pattern. Enjoy!**

Gajeel dragged his tired feet to his door fumbling with his keys to find the one that opens the front door. It was nigh time when he had finally arrived home from a long mission that would had gone faster if one of his targets hadn't sneaked off before he was able to capture him. Grumbling curses under his breath, Gajeel opened the door quietly not wanting to wake up Patherlily or Levy who volunteered to stay with Lily until he returned. Upon entering he noticed that the living room light was still on.

_"Maybe she forgot to turn it off."_ Gajeel thought.

"Lily I don't know what to give him." Levy said.

_"Crap they're awake."_

"I would say that anything would be fine." Lily answered.

_"What the hell are they talking about?"_

"I guess but when I asked Mira she said to give him a kiss."

_"Give who a what! Whoever this guy is he's ain't gonna have a face to kiss when I'm done with him!" _

Gajeel was about to storm over to ask just that when he pasted the calendar that Levy had put up the last time she was over. Looking closely he saw that the fourteen was circled in red marker.

"_Fuck I forgot tomorrow is Valentine's Day! I didn't get her anything._" Backpedalling slowly Gajeel made a dash towards town.

Since it was already late most of the stores were already closed or were closing. Gajeel tried his hardest to get the store owners to let him in for a few minutes but no one would. It didn't help that Gajeel wasn't in a happy-will-you-please kind of mood – so most of the time he was sneering at the shop owners making them feel that he might rob the store or worse. In his dire pursuit of finding Levy a gift, he stopped by flowers shops and couldn't handle the intense scents that were attacking his nose. Then he tried a store that only sold stuffed animals but walked out as soon as he walked in; feeling as though his tough guy act was being stripped away. Feeling defeated, Gajeel made his way back home to face the truth. This time he didn't bother with walking in quietly but when he opened the door he was greeted by Levy. A quite angry Levy.

"Where have you been? Lily and I were worried." Levy asked a stern look on her face.

"Was out looking for a gift for you." Gajeel bluntly answered passing her to greet his cat.

"What? But all the stores are closed at this time."

"Yeah I figured that out when I went into town." He explained while patting Lily on the head. "Miss me cat?"

"Hardly, with Levy keeping me company." Lily remarked.

"Gajeel you know you didn't **have** to get me anything."

"I felt like it that's all." He said relaxing on the couch.

"Ok well I have something to give you." Levy dashed into the kitchen. "I was busying making them all day."

"Making?" He turned to Lily. "Oi what is she talking about."

Lily smiled knowingly. "You'll see."

On cue Levy remerged carrying a bowl of chocolate covered metal pieces. "Happy Valentine's Day Gajeel!" Levy sang plopping down next to him on the couch. "Now open wide." She commanded lifting a piece to his mouth. Doing as he was told Gajeel bit into the candy.

A smirk played crossed Gajeel's face. "Wasn't there suppose to be a kiss to go along with the chocolate?"

Taking this as a time to leave Lily hopped down from the couch leaving the couple to continue on with their business. He shakes his head as he hears Levy's awkward giggles of delight.

"Silly Dragon Slayers."


	3. Lucy and Natsu

**A/N: One dragon slayer down, one more to go. Don't forget review!**

"Natsuuuu, only silly dragon slayers wait until the night before to find a Valentine's Day gift." Happy teased, flying over Natsu's head.

"I know I know." Natsu grumbled.

The two friends were walking through the stores late at night attempting to find a last minute gift for Lucy. Natsu would have gotten one earlier but there was this job on the request board that he realllly wanted to do and he won't be Natsu if he passed up the chance to taste flavoured fire. Even so now he was stuck in this predicament. They had been searching for the last two hours with their efforts fruitless.

"Urgh! What should we get her?" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Natsu." Happy said patting his head. "We'll find something."

"Yeah but...hey look it's Gajeel." Natsu said running over to the metal dragon slayer. "Gajeel! Gajeel!"

Said man turn around looking even more grumpy than usual – if that was even possible. Natsu, completely dismissing the mood of his fellow dragon slayer, smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I was going to ask you that idiot." Gajeel replied.

"We're looking for a gift for Lucy." Happy inputted. "Are you looking for something for Levy?"

"Yeah but the fucking store owners won't open their stores for FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES!" Gajeel yelled in the direction of the store that he had just exit.

A slightly shaken man in his fifties opened the store door. "Next time you whipper snappers come at store hours!" He shouted before shutting the door back quickly.

Natsu and Happy both look at Gajeel with confused expressions. "What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"Doesn't matter," Gajeel said walking away before stopping. "Just buy Bunny Girl a plushie or something."

Watching Gajeel's retreating figure, the duo turned to each other, smirked then dash off to the nearest plushie store. Lucky for them, they got there just in time since the store was closing in ten minutes.

"Okay Happy you go look for something you think Lucy would like and I'll do the same. We meet back here in five minutes. Got it?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said saluting.

"Okay what to get Luce? Whaaat to get Luce?" Natsu mumbled searching through the shelves to find something special. "Cats, dogs, bears, dolphins, monkeys and a whale? Urgh why is this so hard?"

"Natsu! Natsu! I found something!" Happy yelled flying over the shelves carrying something.

"Drop it down Happy." Natsu said opening his hands to catch it.

"Aye Sir." Happy said while dropping the item down to Natsu.

Looking at the item that Happy found was in fact a small pink dragon holding a heart. Natsu grinned.

"Happy this is prefect!"

They paid for the dragon but not without buying a white ribbon with scale like details to wrap around the dragon's neck and ran off in the direction of Lucy's house. It was almost midnight when they reached Lucy's house and Natsu was getting nervous.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked seeing that Natsu had become immobile suddenly.

"I fear the anger she will have when she wakes up and if she would like it or not."

"She will like it cause it's from **us**."

"You're right. You can go home buddy I got this." Natsu said his confidence back in full force.

"Good luck Natsu." Happy said before flying off.

Taking a small breath Natsu opened the window and slowly lowered himself onto Lucy's bed where she was sleeping peacefully. He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a little while before creeping over to where her head rest. Nudging her softly with the plushie, Natsu waited until Lucy woke up completely to speak.

"What the...Natsu, what are you doing...in my room...at," a glance at the clock. "Midnight." Lucy asked, not bothering to scream when Natsu broke in to her house anymore.

Natsu didn't say a word but rather pushed the plushie to her face. Lucy's eyes lit up. Taking the plushie, she pulled it to her chest and hugged it.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Happy Valentine's Day Luce." He said sheepishly before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh no that won't do." Lucy said grabbing onto Natsu's scarf pulling him closer to her. "I want to have a midnight snack."

"Well then lucky for you, I brought something very sweet." Natsu said seductively, lowering both his and Lucy onto the bed.

**A/N: After this it starts to rain and because it's so cold in Canada it will turn into snow.**


	4. Juvia and Gray

**A/N: Sorry this was late, school got hectic again. **

Gray woke up to find himself in a setting that had become very similar to him – Juvia's bedroom. It was the morning of Valentine's Day and after their date the night before he decided to stay over for some...extra dessert. Looking over at his sleeping girlfriend, Gray felt slightly annoyed. Not at Juvia who was sleeping away with a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth but the fact that clutched in her bosom was her beloved Gray-sama plushie.

_"What's the point of staying over if she's just going to snuggle that plushie?" _Gray thought.

Slowly he tried to pull the stuffed version of him out of her grasp but even in her sleep Juvia had a strong grip. Lifting away the dark blue covers Gray inched out of bed and over to the dresser where his boxers were thrown late night. He stood there for a good two minutes before deciding to put them on. He was sure that none of the girls were home today but one can never be too sure. Walking over towards the door, Gray stopped to glaze upon Juvia's sleeping figure making sure that her chest was a steady paced then went down the hallway.

Everything was silent in the girl's dorm, not even the scary mistress was around. Last time Gray slept over the old woman barged into Juvia's room carrying a bat giving him five minutes to leave. He shivered at the memory while walking into the kitchen. Cracking his knuckles, Gray smiled. He was planning on cooking a Valentine's breakfast for Juvia and not just any normal breakfast but a full course. Searching thru the cabinets, he grabbed a bowl, flour, and some spoons then after took strawberries, milk, butter and eggs from the fridge and placed all the ingredients on the central table.

"Okay lets start with the strawberry pancakes"

Back in Juvia's room, the sleeping water mage had just woken up. She looked over to her side through slinted eyes.

"Good morning Gray sama...Gray sama!" Juvia repeated shocked that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" Juvia asked herself as she slid out of bed.

Picking up her robe from its hook over the bathroom door, she wrapped it around herself and headed out. Walking down the long corridors, Juvia franticly searched – she didn't want him to get in trouble with the landlady again. As she drew nearer to the kitchen the smell of food became strong.

"I smell...strawberries?" Juvia said as she turned the corner to find Gray standing in his boxers in front of a table clustered with pancakes, omelettes, and waffles. Gray smiled when he saw her surprised face and pulled a chair away from the table.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Gray sama this is amazing!" She said walking over to sit in the chair. "What's the occasion?"

"You don't remember?" Gray asked, a little surprised that Juvia of all people would have forgotten.

"Well not really...It's not your birthday is it?" Juvia shouted.

"No. Not today." Gray answered sitting down beside her. Watching her think intensely for a few minutes, he decided to let her off the hook. "It's Valentine's Day silly." He said lightly poking her forehead.

"AHHHHHH! Oh I'm sorry Gray sama for forgetting such an important date!" Juvia said, her cheeks turning red from the embrassment.

"Juvia. Juvia calm down. It's not a big deal."

"B-b-but." Juvia began to say through her tears.

"No buts." He said sternly tapping her nose. "Treat it like any other day."

"Then why did you make Juvia breakfast?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Felt like it."

Juvia giggles into her hand. Taking up her fork, Juvia plucked up a strawberry and pushed it towards Gray. He smirked as he took a bite of the strawberry.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gray sama~"

"Happy Valentine's Day Juvia."

**A/N: Last but certainly not least is...ERZA/JELLAL!**


	5. Erza and Jellal

**A/N: Like I said before this is the last story and probably my favourite one. Enjoy and Review~**

Jellal hums a happy tune as he places the final touch of placing a bouquet of bright yellow daisies in the vase in the center of the decorated table. After giving the table a last once over, Jellal fidget with his pale blue tie for the tenth time that evening. He was nervous which for all reasons he should be – he is dating Erza Scarlet. Running his fingers through his electric blue hair, Jellal forced out a sigh.

"I can do it. I **can **do it." He muttered to himself clenching his fists in determination.

The sudden sound of the doorbell broke through said determination.

"Crap, she's here! Oh God!" Jellal said panicking. Looking around his apartment to make sure nothing incriminating was left out in the opening and adjusted his tie for the eleventh time before making his way to the door.

"Hi Jellal."

"H-hi Erza. You look lovely as always."

Erza smiled shyly while tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. He wasn't lying when he said she look lovely since she wore a short silver fit-and-flare dress that reached below her knees with dark brown heels. Her long flowing red locks were tied up into a bun; a Fairy Tail jewel encrusted pin holding it in place. With no makeup except for some lightly applied pink lip gloss she didn't change much.

"Jellal?" Erza lifted an eyebrow.

Not realizing he was gawking, Jellal moved out the way. "Forgive the mess if you see any." He said softly as Erza drifted through one room into the next.

"You keep this place really nice Jellal," She said turning to face him again. "I could get used to living here one day."

He laughed a bit. "You say that now but I don't think this place could hold all of your things."

"True. A better house is needed to meet that requirement." She added laughing.

"I don't know if any house could meet that requirement." Jellal muttered under his breath while serving the food.

"What was that?" Erza asked, her usual about to be violent glint in her eyes.

"Nothing dear." He said quickly making sure that there was no eye contact made. Making eye contact would equal death. "Lets just enjoy this dinner."

"Just because you act cute doesn't mean you'll get off easy." Erza warned as she walked over to sit at the table.

"So far it's working in my favour though." He said smirking.

"For now." Erza said while placing a piece of streak in her mouth.

Jellal smiled wider before eating his own streak. The dinner continued in the usual manner – laughter at each other's jokes, Erza giving death glares when Jellal decided to make sly comments most of which ended with him saying sorry or giving a sweet smile. Then half way through dessert, Erza got up from the table to get something from her purse that turned out to be a small gift box.

"Gift time?" Erza asked while placing the box on the table in front of him.

"Kind of small isn't it?"

"Just open it."

Slowly unwrapping the box, Jellal savoured the ever growing excited look on Erza's face as he took his time to remove the tape. After finally removing all the tape from the box, he opened it to find a ring in the shape of two twin draggers with a star in the middle attracted to a silver chain. Gently lifting it out of the box, he held it to the light.

"Erza this is beautiful."

"It's custom made." Erza said looking down at the ground to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Well it's a great present thank you." Jellal said taking her hand to kiss it softly.

"Okay now where's mine?"

"Oh – " An awkward shift. "I didn't buy you anything actually."

A bright light flashed before Jellal's eyes and Erza stood clad in her usual armour outfit. Sword pressed towards him neck; he knew there was intent to kill. Glazing up, Jellal was already saying his last prayers when he saw the expression on her face.

"You have ten seconds to explain." Sword pressed closer. "Go."

"What I meant to say was that I **made** you something." He said motioning with his eyes towards the fridge. "It's strawberry shortcake~"

The menacing look disappearing Erza reequipped back into her previous formal wear – strands of hair were falling out of the bun. She looked hard at Jellal when he wasn't making any move to go get the fore mentioned shortcake.

"Aren't we going to have it?" Erza asked.

"I'm kind of waiting for a sorry."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jellal." Erza said pulling him off his seat so she could give him an embrace.

"It's okay. It's what I what I love about you." He said smiling into her hair.

"You love a girl who just had a sword to your neck?"

"Yes, very much." He said digging into his pocket to reveal a small black velvet box. "So much that I want to marry her."

No words escaped Erza's mouth but rather small sounds of glee. Nodding yes, she wrapped her arms around his neck – tears in her eyes. Jellal laughs kissing her forehead.

"You know you kind of have to say the word 'yes'." A playful smile streaks his face.

Erzza whispers the word against his lips as she kisses him.

"Yes."

**A/N:** **WOOOOO! This may be really late for Valentine's Day but whatever! Hopefully you enjoyed it.** **Please don't forget to review cause if you don't then how am I suppose to create even better stories? :D love ya~**


End file.
